Alone
by Darkest Side of Death
Summary: my first song-fic! Yami had left for egypt (i may *may* make a prequil...) for five years and comes back to find his world and everything gone. He's all alone, and Yugi's not going to be helping him...


DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Thief of Always_, the song I used

Alright… I'm giving this whole song-fic detail a try… this is a leap of faith for poor, earthbound water-demon on Christmas… when no pool is open, no practice going on… this will either be a really long one chapter story or, or… who knows what?

****

Alone

__

Before the winter chill has gone

The springtime rivers rise

Before the setting sun has disappeared 

The moon is rising high

And time waits for no man

Seasons come and go

In the distant past, I was an evil Pharaoh. I killed without mercy, and this has been my punishment. I am alone.

I stand now, in the darkness beyond the night, the sun has set, the moon is high in the sky, and I am alone. Standing beside the grave of an old friend. Time seems to have flown, and the world is changing. To quickly.

It seems just yesterday I was surrounded by my friends, laughing, able to forget my past. Then it all changed and vanished at once. 

It was cold all winter, but never a snowflake fell.

It was warm all summer, but never warm enough.

Everything's happening too fast. 

I was only gone for five years in Egypt, the place of my distant birth. The time flew for me, and I never thought everything would change here, too. When I returned, the Turtle Game Shop was gone, in its place was a new mall. Never could stand those things, malls. Always to loud and busy, no time to collect your thoughts. Grandpa was living in an apartment on a hill, weak beyond means.

Everything I knew was… gone.

Loosing your past is one thing, but loosing the only present you ever knew is worse. By far. I had dreams of coming back, to all my friends, to my Aibou, to… everyone. But I am alone.

__

In the midst of an ever changing world

There's one thing I know…

I know I should remember the past and praise Fate for it's kindness, but it is so hard knowing I am alone in this world. 

Tea is a dancer, finally she has fulfilled her dream. Now she is teaching in America, for five more years.

Triston is actually a very important business man for none other then Seto Kaiba. Apparently that old enemy had nothing against him. He is in charge of Industrial Illusions, in fact, he is in England. Finally Pegasus is gone forever, locked up for stealing (or trying to steal) a rare artifact from the museum. Kaiba now owns Industrial Illusions and Duelist Kingdom.

Joey is a great duelist, in fact he is now champion of Duelist Kingdom. He is a very wealthy man, and is away at college. Serenity can see.

Mokuba is a great duelist, national champion in fact. He is at a private boarding school.

That is wonderful, but still it is hard to forget I am alone.

Grandpa thought I left them in their time of need on purpose. I was never told! He can't stand the sight of me. I am all alone.

__

You've got to live every moment

As though it was your last

Before the thief of always

Steals tomorrow from your grasp…

Yugi… I can't bear to say it.

__

Before the chance to know his love

Has somehow passed you by…

I never told him how much I loved him, my little niichan. I never said I loved being his brother, as I am now called.

I never said I would change for him.

I never told him anything.

__

Let your heart reach out

Right here right now

For the Lord to touch your life…

He must have… been so sad… and disappointed in me… 

And time is moving so fast…

I can never have those years back! Never!

I am alone, it's all my fault! They never told me, I never let myself see, I didn't believe… Now everything is special. The fall leaves are drops of color from an artist's palate. The snow, the snow is crystal, the time, the time!

__

Before the leaves have shed 

Their autumn glow

To leave the barest bark

The frost beneath our feet

Will sparkle bright

Like crystals under the sky

And time waits for no man

Seasons come and go

In the midst of an ever changing world

There's one thing I know…

Like the card he gave to Joey. I wish I had a Time Wizard now! I would reverse the time, I would never have gone to Egypt.

I would have stayed here.

__

You've got to live every moment

As though it was your last

Before the thief of always

Steals tomorrow from your grasp…

I wonder how Yugi dealt with it.

I wonder how he used his last moments.

__

Before the chance to know his love

Has somehow passed you by

Let your heart reach out

Right here right now

For the Lord to touch your life…

I wonder if he loved me. I hope he thought I was a good brother to him.

Yugi, I miss you.

"Well Yami, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come with us?"

I turned around and saw everyone… Grandpa, Serenity, Joey, Tea, Triston, even Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

"What?" I blinked. "You were all gone when I came back…"

"Yeah, and we did what we could do. We came back to you."

"But… I wasn't here for him…"

"You didn't know Yugi was sick. You didn't know, Yami. Now come on. It's okay."

__

Don't ever doubt that God

Can lift us high

Allow the faith of Heaven

To be your guide…

"Thank you… thank you." I broke down sobbing. 

And I knew if they could forgive me, Yugi had too.

Good-bye little brother.

Your big brother isn't alone anymore.

THE END


End file.
